Promised
by Kaiyote
Summary: Legolas is injured in battle and asks Aragorn something. But will Aragorn say yes or no? Slash. AL.


**Promised**   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** Legolas/Aragorn   
**Summary:** Legolas is injured in battle and asks Aragorn something. But will Aragorn say yes or no?   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legolas, Aragorn, LotR. But oh how I wish I could.   
**Warning:** Slash (Legolas/Aragorn). Violence. Death fic.   
**A/N:** I'm not really sure where this is set. But it's somewhere where Aragorn is king and most of the elves have nto sailed to the west yet.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Promised**   
  
  
The Orcs' came out of nowhere. But it was really not so to Legolas, for he heard them before they came into his line of vision. They swarmed all around him, coming from the mountains, seemingly coming from the trees also. He drew his bow and arrows; not taking the time to call for Aragorn in a high-pitched whistle, and thinking he could handle them on his own.   
  
Legolas gasped slightly as the Orcs only surrounded him and did not come any closer. He also gasped again as an arrow almost grazed his head, and also as Uruk-Hai came through the Orcs. Some Uruk-Hai's carried bows and arrows and stayed at the back, while the others came at him with shields and blades.   
  
And as he fired arrows upon arrows, they came at him. All of them: the Orcs with arrows and blades, the Uruk-Hai with arrows and blades also. But it was to late to whistle for Aragorn now. They were upon him and even this great elf could not defeat all of them.   
  
As Legolas ducked to dodge an Orcs blade and to kill another Orc, an Uruk-Hai slammed his blade onto Legolas head. Legolas fell to the ground, still conscious. As he reached for his elven blades a swift kick came to his ribs and head. Legolas would have rolled over, except for the other Orcs and Uruk-Hai who seemed to swallow him whole.   
  
As the Orcs and Uruk-Hai pulled at Legolas' hair and clothes, and continued to beat him, Legolas shoved most of them off with a surge of energy and let out a loud pitched whistled as a call for help that Aragorn would clearly hear. Angered that the elf had called for help, the Uruk-Hai continued to torture the elf before back up came. As another blow came to Legolas' head everything faded to black.   
  
  
As Legolas faded into unconsciousness Aragorn and the rest of the soldiers of Rohan and Gondor came over the mountain, some firing arrows. As soon as Aragorn saw Legolas he fought he way to him, though it was very difficult because it seemed like they were millions of Orcs. But it would seem like that almost always if it was some one you loved, wouldn't it?   
  
When Aragorn finally reached Legolas (Which seemed like a millennia to him) he was dazed and barely conscious. By the time Aragorn finally got Legolas truely conscious all the Orcs and Uruk-Hai were either dead or being killed.   
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked slowly.   
  
Legolas moaned and then said, "...Estel?"   
  
"It's I, Legolas," Aragorn said softly.   
  
As Legolas tried to sit down Aragorn gently made him stay where he was. As Legolas once again tried to get up he moaned in doing so for the pain it caused.   
  
"-happened?" Legolas asked.   
  
"You don't remember?" Aragorn muttered, which Legolas was able to hear. "I'm not really sure. As soon as I heard your whistle I came here. When I got here there were Orcs and Uruk-Hai all over the place, and I found you like this."   
  
"Oh..." Legolas trailed off as the pain grew worse, "Estel..."   
  
Aragorn knew what Legolas meant when he said one of his many names. "Legolas, no, I can't leave you here. We'll go get a healer. Galadriel, Elrond, and healer...you're not going to die."   
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn sadly. As a silver tear slid down his cheek. "Aragorn, I am dying I know it." As Legolas said that he struggle to sit and be clsoer to Aragorn.   
  
"Legolas don't move, you'll be alright." Aragorn said to Legolas then called at to one of the soldiers, "Some one ride to Elrond, Galadriel, and the closest healer you can find!"   
  
As Aragorn shouted that immediately six soldiers ran off.   
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked in a soft voice.   
  
"...Legolas you'll be alright. I'll find a way to make you well again...melethron," Aragorn said quickly, "Just relax while I do the best I can to treat your wounds."   
  
Legolas nodded then fell into a healing sleep while Aragorn worker away on healing his body.   
  
*dream*  
"Legolas. Legolas. Legolas?" a voice asked.   
  
"What?" Legolas called softly back.   
  
"Legolas, you need to hear what I'm saying."   
  
"I'm listening, am I not?" Legolas replied.   
  
"Then open your eye to where you are now," the voice called back.   
  
Funny, Legolas thought, the voice seems familiar. Legolas then opened his eyes in the dream.   
  
"Elrond!" Legolas shouted excitement clearly in his voice.   
  
"Shh Legolas, I have something important to tell you," Elrond said slowly and clearly, "You love Estel, yes? Arwen knows, she was upset at first. But she knows your love is truer than Estel and herself, so she accepts it...but now you could die very soon. You want to be together with Estel, because your love has just started..."   
  
Elrond paused to let Legolas take in all that he had just said, and slightly, Legolas nodded his head.   
  
"...but now you ask yourself how. How can you be together when you'll both be no more? Legolas...if you want to know I will tell you how you can be together completely forever, a spell. I must go I will be to you soon."   
  
*dream ends*   
  
Legolas woke as Aragorn was putting a bandage on his head, and sat up a little.   
  
"Legolas?" Argorn asked calmly.   
  
"...Elrond. Elrond was in my dream," Legolas said, "He said something about...a spell. Estel do you want to be us to be together...forever, always?"   
  
Aragorn cupped Legolas' face gently, "Of course...I love you."   
  
"Then will you believe me when I say that Elrond came to me in a vision and said something about a spell...that will make us be together forever, even after I will die?" Legolas said.   
  
As Aragorn was about to respond a shout came out from somewhere by them, which said 'Lord Aragorn, Lord Elrond is here!"   
  
"Hurry!" Argorn said as Legolas slumped into his arms.   
  
Right after Aragorn called for help Elrond appeared.   
  
.tbc   
  
  
A/N: I gotta stop there. I swear I will continue. 'kay? Review!!! ...um yeah. Oh and:   
  
Melenthron means lover. 


End file.
